onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 68
Volume 68 is titled "Pirate Alliance". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover background is bluish-white, and the title logo is printed in fading ice-blue, light blue, and red. A unique feature is that the top of the title logo is covered in snow. The author's name is printed in 2 colors (red and orange), which is also a unique feature to this volume. On the front, Caesar Clown surrounds the center of the cover, with his torso and face in the top right. Surrounded by him are portraits of, from right to left, Smoker, Luffy, and Law. On top of those portraits are the same three characters, shown from a top-down perspective. Smoker and Luffy stand next to each other, with Law behind Smoker. Snow is falling in the foreground. On the spine Law and Luffy are featured, and the skull print on the spine is colored purple. For the volume illustration on page 3, a bandaged Luffy shouts out with a victorious pose. He is wearing fire-print shorts and has a large wrestling champion belt over his shoulder. Author's Notes |} Chapters *668. : Luffy accepts Law's proposal, and Law returns Franky and Chopper to their original bodies. The Straw Hats and Law set their objectives, while some centaurs release a slime creature. *669. : Zoro, Sanji, and Brook recover while the samurai is rendered immobile due to his torso being submerged in water. Caesar reveals the slime was created from the incident four years ago, while the Straw Hat Pirates and the Marines attempt to break into his base. *670. : Luffy battles Tashigi and Smoker as the invasion begins, but balls of slime begin to rain down and split themselves. Caesar then reveals himself, but Luffy manages to grab him, to his shock. *671. : Sanji dives into a slime-infested lake to look for the samurai's torso. Luffy battles Caesar, who reveals that he can become and control gas. Luffy has the upper hand at first, but he suddenly collapses. Meanwhile, Law is confronted by a mysterious man. *672. : The mysterious man, Vergo, easily defeats Law as Caesar easily defeats Robin, Franky, Smoker, and Tashigi. Sanji retrieves the samurai's torso and puts him back together. The samurai then introuduces himself as Kin'emon. *673. : Nami and Usopp struggle to keep the children under control when Caesar suddenly appears. Zoro, Sanji, Brook, and Kin'emon flee from the axolotl-shaped slime. Vergo takes Law, Luffy, Robin, Franky, Smoker, and Tashigi captive and prepares to kill them, with Law revealing Joker is Doflamingo's Underworld alias. *674. : Nami and Usopp struggle to stop the addicted children, but Caesar easily defeats them. Caesar then broadcasts himself to the Underworld, revealing his plan to test his new gas weapon on Punk Hazard. *675. : The children rush to take their drug candy, except Mocha, who resists her addiction and tries to escape. Caesar then lays out a piece of candy which will turn Smiley into Shinokuni, a deadly gas, but Smiley eats it before Caesar tells it to. *676. : Smiley effectively dies upon eating the candy and turns into Shinokuni, which instantly encases Caesar's men in an ash-like shell. Zoro, Sanji, Kin'emon, and Brook run from the gas, and Caesar moves his prisoners' cage outside for them to die. Law prepares to initiate a counterattack. *677. : Eustass Kid and Killer attempt to broker an alliance with Basil Hawkins and Scratchmen Apoo, while Law breaks the prisoners out of the cage. The Straw Hats, Law, Brownbeard, and the Marines reach the laboratory and prepare their counterattack. *678. : Shinokuni seeps into the laboratory, and Kin'emon and Zoro lead a party to search for the children, Smoker prepares to fight Vergo, and Tashigi and the G-5 Marines search for the escape route. Luffy goes after Caesar, and easily defeats some of his men. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *Franky is stated to have an "infinite amount" of hairstyles. *Usopp grows Pop Greens in the Sunny-Go, giving him an infinite supply. *Sanji's appearance is revealed to be based off of Steve Buscemi as he appeared in the movie Reservoir Dogs. *The ages and heights of the Supernovas are revealed. *Oda acknowledges the fact that three cups are shown at Ace's grave, which is later expanded upon. *Hina, Smoker, and Tashigi are shown as children. *A fan tabulated which prefectures each Usopp Gallery Pirates piece has come from, and the top five results were as follows: *#Tokyo (219 times) *#Osaka (143 times) *#Kanagawa (142 times) *#Saitama (139 times) *#Chiba (120 times) Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 140, 180, 200, and 218-221. *Total number of submissions featured: 44 (+2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Yucchan's daddy ゆっちゃんパパ (Hokkaido, Japan) Volume Changes KEY Corner "K(otoshi,) E(iga) Y(aruyo!!) Corner" (lit. "We're doing a movie this year!! segment") is located on pages 222-225. Here are the highlights of what is provided: *A comment from Avril Lavigne, who sings two of Film Z's theme songs *A friendly interview by Oda with the director of the film, Tatsuya Nagamine *A list of guest voice actors for the movie's original characters *Shoutouts to Kusanagi, a known Japanese background animation team, and designers from Armani Exchange for their collaboration with the Film Z team. *Information on the airing of anime episodes from the Z's Ambition Arc as well as the special, Episode of Luffy, that were coming up *Other miscellaneous information on Film Z 2 pages later, on pages 228 and 229, rough sketches of Film Z character designs are also provided. Trivia *This volume features a unique cover with the title logo covered in snow, and the author's name printed in 2 colors. *Before the volume begins there is a Character Switcheroo Chart on who's who after Trafalgar Law switch up: **Sanji > Nami's body **Franky > Tony Tony Chopper's body **Nami > Franky's body **Tony Tony Chopper > Sanji's body **Tashigi > Smoker's body **Smoker > Tashigi's body * On the inside back cover, the legs of the unnamed easter egg introduced on the alternate cover of Volume 52 can be found flying off the bottom left corner of the page. On the top right corner, another unnamed easteregg can be seen snacking on pandaman. This is a continuation of an easter egg series that has been featured on the alternate back covers of volumes 25-70. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 68 Category:One Piece Volumes